Three patient study of IV E chloro-deoxyadenosine in chronic myeloid leukemia refractory to interferon alpha. A single 7 day infusion of 2 CDA (0.L mg/kg) daily will be given. Patients will be evaluated for response using blood and bone marrow including cytogenetics.